The present invention relates to apparatus and/or process for controlling a braking force of a vehicle automatically without regard to a driver's brake operation.
A Japanese patent 2600876 (JP-A-H02-171373) shows an automatic brake control system for producing a braking force automatically when a vehicle turning speed becomes close to a limit of a stable cornering operation range.